The Next Hardest Thing
by OutfromUnder
Summary: Martin Brewer thought that telling Ruthie about Sandy was the hardest thing, but he was wrong! Written by Bye7H and 1treehill91!
1. Chapter 1

Martin's Thoughts: Oh god, what the heck am I going to tell Ruthie? What do I say? She was devastated enough when I told her about Sandy and the pregnancy. She's going to be distraught! I feel really bad to be the one to break her heart again, but I just never loved her in a passionate manner. My heart doesn't feel for her the way my heart does for Sandy. Ruthie has always been there for me and is a good person to go to for advice, but what do I do when I am about to break her inside again. I know I am going to have to tell her sometime, but I know that she is not going to be overjoyed by the news. She's probably going to be overwhelmed, more like. Just please god, I hope that she doesn't hate me or Sandy or Aaron for this.

Martin's car was pulling into the Camden's driveway when a familiar brunette figure swung the door open. Ruthie Camden stood in the doorway her face full of excitement and happiness. She thought that Martin was there to tell her that he's in love with her. Her imagination ran wild and she made herself believe that the baby was not his and they were going to date and be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey Martin, nice to see you!" Ruthie said face shining with excitement. She was clearly thrilled to see him.

"Hey Ruthie! Yeah, it has been a long time. So what's going on?" Martin said with a small smile.

"Well, nothing has been going on here. So why are you here? Is it because the baby wasn't yours and we are now going to officially be a couple? And let me guess, the baby is Simons." Ruthie said quickly a big smile appearing on her face.

"Ummm, actually…no. Ruthie, what would make you think that? I have something I really have to tell you. I don't know how to say this, but Sandy and I are engaged to get married. And for the record Aaron is my son." Martin told Ruthie.

"WHAT! I HATE YOU…NEVER COME NEAR ME AGIAN" Ruthie screamed. She turned on her heel and stormed off shutting the door behind her.

Martin tried knocking on the door a few times but there was no answer. He decided he would just make himself heard through the open window instead.

"RUTHIE! You do know that I am not doing this to torture you! I'm telling you this because this is the truth- straight and upfront. Best-friends tell each other everything. And Ruthie- I do love you, but I don't love you like that. I love you like a sister. I could never love you like that and I am sorry. Just please, please, please don't be mad at me. I'm just following my heart. I would have never thought that I would be getting married to Sandy but it really happened. I'm in love with Sandy Jameson." He said all of this rather fast.

"WHAT-EVER BUT I AM NOT COMING TO THE WEDDING" she shouted through the window.

"Come on, Ruthie. You are always going to be my best friend. I want you to be there for me the day I get married. I really want you to be." he exclaimed.

"Sorry Martin…but I am not coming to the wedding. And who is going to marry you? Don't you even think about my dad or sister marrying you and her!" she snapped at him.

Martin: "Actually, that's what I kind of had in mind. I was hoping for them to marry me because you and your family really mean a lot to me," he replied to her.

"Hi Martin" Lucy says to Martin cheerfully. She gave him a hug and asked Ruthie, "Hey Ruthie, can you baby sit her for a bit?"

Ruthie: "NO" Ruthie bellowed and ran off in tears.

"What's with her Martin?" Lucy watched her sisters retreating back thinking that this can't be good.

"I told her that I was getting married to Sandy. Doesn't seem like she was thrilled" he explained.

"Yeah, no kidding…but that's great Martin!" she announced.

"Lucy, I had something to ask you: Sandy and I were wondering if you would marry us at

your fathers' church?" he questioned.

"I would love too!" She starts to cry tears of joy. "Where are Sandy and Aaron?" she asked.

"They're at home. Aaron was feeling a bit off-color so we decided not to risk it with him

coming out in the cold." He told her.

"You really love being a dad, don't you?" she stated.

"Yeah, it's great. I can't believe that I didn't want him or Sandy before. I would've been missing out on something great." He confessed.

"That's great! So are you getting married this year or after school?" she inquired.

"We were thinking maybe after school so Aaron would be old enough to do his part of ring-bearer." He responded.

"Aww! He would be so cute" "If Aaron feels better do you want to come to dinner tomorrow

night at my house?" she asked him.

"Sure, I'll call up Sandy and ask her. Thanks, Lucy- Sandy and I appreciate it." He thanked her


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Night_

"Sandy" Lucy opens the door Savannah walks up behind Lucy

Hey, Lucy, Savannah! It's been a while.

Where's Kevin? She walked into their beautiful home. It was the same as she had remembered it almost a year ago.

Savannah hides behind Lucy "sorry she is going through a shy stage" "Kevin is outside by the grill" she leads out to Kevin

"When will Martin be here"? "Hey guys! Martin walks into the backyard "Smells good out here

." He kisses Savannah on the cheek and says, "Wow, she's getting big." Kevin stops short everyone stares at him..

" Lucy I hear something in the brushes"

"Martin come with Me, Girls go inside " Lucy picks Savannah and they leave with Aaron and Sandy Kevin goes over ...to the bushes Martin flowing behind. Kevin pushes the bushes back.

"Ruthie"?

"Hey Kev" Ruthie walks out the bushes and brushes the dirt off

"Woah! What were you doing behind the bushes?"

"umm..." you were spying weren't you " Kevin asked.

"umm yea"

"go home."

"No martin is making a mistake. I am the one for you. Come on martin you know it's true." she leaned and kissed him.

"Ruthie! Stop! What the hell was that!" Martin screamed.

"Lucy! Why are Martin and Ruthie kissing?" She walks outside slowly not wanting to believe it.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked.

"He kissed me. He loves me. So go home because Martin loves me."

"Bye Now" Ruthie said with a smirk "I know you're not, Martin. I'm sorry. So Ruthie, why did you kiss him?"

"You kissed him. Ruthie, just leave" Kevin said with a note of finality. "Ruthie, I love Martin and he loves me" Sandy goes over and kisses Martin

"Oh, shut up, you! You go around sleeping with guys and pretend like you're in love my man! Just shut-the-hell-up!

"Ruthie!" screamed Sandy. "Well at least I am not some pathetic loser who cries over a man who doesn't even love me." Sandy snapped back at her

"Now be Quiet-you'll wake Aaron"

Just then Aaron cried... "Thanks a lot Ruthie do you how to get him back to sleep when he is woken up" Sandy walks out.

Sandy comes back out soon with Aaron in her arms who is still crying.

"Look at what you did. Now why don't you go whine to your parents and give us a break."

"You know what, you think that I am some stupid girl who won't break away from Mommy and Daddy but you're wrong. I'm a woman and I am the one for Martin. I am!" Ruthie retorted.

"A crazy woman!" Sandy rolled her eyes. "Lucy invited us over not you Ruthie."

"Shut up!" Ruthie yelled.

"Ruthie! Stop it. Did you see that diamond ring on Sandy's finger? That's a symbol of my love and trust. I gave that to her because I LOVE, respect, and trust her. And at the moment I don't respect you for insulting my soon to be wife." He kisses Sandy passionately in front of Ruthie.

"Yea" she hands Aaron to Lucy.

"Leave." Sandy said calmly.

"WHY! WHY SHOULD I LEAVE! HUH! THIS IS MY SISTER'S HOUSE."

"Leave Ruthie," Lucy said.

"Fine but this is not over" Ruthie said and turned and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Day_

"Ruthie what are you doing here" Martin opened the door to his apartment to see Ruthie standing at the doorway.

"I came to talk to you." Ruthie said.

"About what? If it's about Sandy-then no, you made her cry Ruthie."

"Well, it's not about her. It's about you and Aaron. I want to see living proof that Aaron is your biological son." Ruthie said stubbornly.

"Ruthie, he is. I trust sandy" Martin slams the door in her face.

She knocked on the door again and pushed hard to open it. It opened.

"But I don't. And besides, are you scared? Are you scared that Aaron isn't yours? Do you think that Sandy lied to you?"

"Sandy did NOT lie." Martin opened the door "Now Leave."

"I AM NOT LEAVING! It won't even take long. Besides, I already scheduled an appointment for you. I just want to know- that's all" she tried to hide the grimace.

"YOU WHAT! Well I am not going. He's mine."

"Just come on. You have nothing to lose if you trust Sandy that much. Wouldn't you do this for a best friend? Fine…Sandy can come along as well, if that's what you want!" Ruthie said not trying to hide her grimace this time.

"Ruthie...I trust her now leave." He said in an exasperated tone. "He is m-i-n-e!"

"Hey, what's going on Martin? What's she doing here?" Sandy clearly hadn't forgotten last nights argument.

"To prove that you a liar, Sandy Jameson." Ruthie said.

"Excuse me? That I'm a WHAT!"

"That's right- a liar. Prove to me that Aaron is Martin's son." Ruthie said nastily.

"He is Martins son" Sandy said she was pretty mad. "We're not getting a DNA test!"

"You know what Ruthie, fine! If you really don't trust either of us, we'll come. But this is ridiculous! Aaron's my son."

"So you say…but maybe little miss innocent lied to you." She threw Sandy a nasty look.

"Yeah, Martin. What is there to lose? Just watch Ruthie, just wait and watch."

"Martin and Aaron Brewer" the nurse who was wearing a yellow shirt said.

Martin followed the nurse into the doctor's room. As he did he glared at Ruthie.

"Ok we will call with the results soon" the nurse said.

"Thanks." Martin said.

5 DAYS LATER

"Ruthie time for school." Annie comes in.

"I am sick." Ruthie replied.

"Fine" Annie walked and took the kids to school. Ruthie jumped out of the bed and hopped on the bus and went to Martin and Sandy's house. She opened their mail box and found the Paternity tests. By now it was 11 and Ruthie had to work fast- she pulled out her lap top and made an exact copy of the forms and even copied their logo from the internet that she got the day before. She copied everything except for the real results. Instead of writing "DNA matched" she wrote "DNA was not matched." She printed the imitation out with her new portable printer and seled it inside of a new envelope.

Later

"The results came, Sandy." Martin opened the mail box. He opens it. "Ruthie was right- Aaron's not mine." Martin shoved the papers at Sandy.

"What! What do you mean?" She looked at the papers. "No, this isn't right! You're Aaron's father! You have to believe me!"

His cell rings "Hi Martin its me Ruthie."

"Hey Ruthie..." Martin said.

"How are you?" she asked

"I'm good…why?" Martin didn't want to tell Ruthie his news just yet.

"Did the results come?" Ruthie asked.

"Umm yeah…" Martin responded. "Turns out that you were right...Aaron is Simon's kid."

"What will happen?" Ruthie asked.

"I'm not sure..." Martin said not really knowing what to say.

"Will you break up?" Ruthie asked hopefully.

"Ruthie, not to be rude or anything but this isn't a great time," he said watching Sandy.

"Fine." she hung and did a happy dance.

"Sandy…did you know about this? Did you know that Aaron's not my son!" Martin asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Martin you have to believe me." Sandy said in tears. "I swear…"

"Who am I supposed to believe...solid facts, or what you're telling me?" Martin inquired.

"I swear he is yours!" Sandy said. "FINE" she threw the ring at him and ran off.

"Sandy...oh god! What the heck is going on!" Martin looked up waiting for god to give him an answer.

"FINE ...DONT BELIVE ME! MARTIN DONT COME NEAR ME ANYMORE"

"Hey Martin…sorry the baby is not yours. Really it must hurt. I am sorry Martin. Now why we get together? Come on martin, you know we're meant for each other" she flirts.

"Ruthie, I think you're jumping into things don't you think? I just found out that I don't have a kid anymore and I just broke up with my fiancé."

"Let's go get some pizza." Ruthie said. "Come on, let's go. Let's go on a date."

"Ruthie, look- we're just friends. I need some time to think about this. But we can go get Pizza as just friends." Martin said.

N- Rings the bell

"Come In!" Sandy yelled from inside. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

N- "Hey, I'm Natalie! I live next door. I saw a young woman going through your mail box this morning."

"Oh, really. And- and could you please describe this woman to me please?" Sandy asked

N- "Brown curly hair…short."

"Oh, I see…Thank You Natalie." Sandy said with a smile forming on her face.

"Sure"

Martin's cell rang. "Hello."

"Hey it's me, Sandy. And please don't hang up...I really need to talk to you." Sandy said her voice filled with excitement.

"Fine talk." Martin said.

"Ok, well I just got an interesting visit from our neighbor, Natalie. She says that she saw a short curly brown haired someone at our mailbox early in the morning. Any ideas?"

"OMG RUTHIE CAMDEN! I will be right home." Martin said quickly.

"See, I told you! I'm glad that you still trust me, baby. I wouldn't ever lie to you like that." Sandy said calmly.

"I can't believe you did this! I was the father right now give the right test results Ruthie Camden!" Martin shouted!

"What! I didn't do a thing!" she tried to say innocently.

"I know you did I will just call and get a new copy." Martin left extremely mad.

"FINE! BUT I JUST DID THIS BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" she screamed back to his retreating back.

"Hey, Sandy." Martin said quietly.

"Hey, so little miss innocent tried to pull a fast one on us, did she?" Sandy said.

"Yeah…she tried to."

"I knew it! Look, if you want further proof that Aaron is your son, call the nurse for new results. But I would never lie to you." she exclaimed.

"I trust you…sorry about before." He said.

"It's okay...except I just need to know one thing- Where did my ring go?" she laughed.

"It's in my pocket." He takes it out.


End file.
